


Your body is saying everything, I don't have to read your mind

by lxuisstrxng



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Harry, Consensual, Crying Harry, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Innocent Harry, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No Sex, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Pet Names, Protective Louis, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Louis, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxuisstrxng/pseuds/lxuisstrxng
Summary: "Lou? Are you awake?" Harry asked in a whisper, wanting to make sure Louis was asleep.When he didn't get an answer, he let his fingers move under his boxers slowly. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Louis' hand, his thick and expert fingers. He parted his lips as he brushed his fingers over his pubic hair and rolled his head back when he pumped his cock for the first time that night. Slowly and gently..Or the one where Louis and Harry are roommates, Louis catchs Harry touching himself thinking about him and helps him out.





	Your body is saying everything, I don't have to read your mind

**Author's Note:**

> Another one based on one of my prompts, which was really bad written btw, I'll have to rewrite it soon. I wanted to try something fluffy this time, and I totally adore innocent!Harry so I hope you guys enjoy it too.

Louis and Harry have been really close since they met a few months ago at university. They were assigned together to share a room and they have always gotten very well. Too well, probably. Their friends were always teasing them because they didn't have a normal relationship. Harry was always in Louis' lap, they were always fooling around, acting jealous when they flirted with someone else, even though they were both single. 

Everyone could notice the sexual tension between them when they were together in a room, flirting, playing and teasing. But they wouldn't admit how bad they wanted each other. They thought it would make everything weird, and they were okay like this. 

But that day, when Harry climbed into Louis' lap and started placing light kisses on his neck, and Louis couldn't help it. And of course, Harry felt it under him, he felt Louis' erection against his bum. He bit his bottom lip harshly but didn't say nothing, he just rolled his hips against the other's crotch slowly, shyly. 

Louis swallowed thickly but didn't pull him away, he didn't want to. He was craving for Harry's touch. But just then, the other guys got into the room. Harry blushed darkly and pulled away quickly, not even looking at Louis. He couldn't believe he had just that. What if Louis thought he was a freak? But, Louis had gotten hard for Harry anyways, hadn't him? 

xxx 

That same night, Harry was in his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Louis, about his hands and his lips, his eyes, his voice. He took a deep breath and moved his hands slowly over his thigh. 

"Lou? Are you awake?" Harry asked in a whisper, wanting to make sure Louis was asleep. 

When he didn't get an answer, he let his fingers move under his boxers slowly. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Louis' hand, his thick and expert fingers. He parted his lips as he brushed his fingers over his pubic hair and rolled his head back when he pumped his cock for the first time that night. Slowly and gently. 

Harry gripped the blanket under himself with his free hand as he continued pumping his cock, setting a slow speed. He wanted to feel it, he wanted to think about how bad he had wanted Louis that afternoon and take it all out. 

He wished he could finger himself too, but that was too risky. He would have to get in his knees and he wouldn't have been able to pretend to be asleep if Louis had woken up. Besides, he wasn't sure if he would have been able to keep it quiet. Probably not. Thinking about Louis' crotch against his bum and his own hand on his cock would have to be enough at that moment. 

He arched his back as his thumb brush the tip of his cock, which was already leaking precum. Harry moaned quietly and his eyes widened when he realized he wasn't supposed to make any sound. He looked at Louis quickly and let out a relief breath when he saw he was still asleep. 

But he couldn't stop now. He already felt his belly burning beautifully, and his cock twitching into his hand as he hardened the pace unconsciously. His breath was getting heavier and heavier and he had to bit his bottom, plump lip hard not to moan out. 

"F-fuck" Harry whimpered quietly, his back arching in pure bliss, but stopped his movements when he heard Louis shifting in bed. 

He glanced at him again, making an effort not to move his hand even though he was so close that he was dying to do it. But Louis was still asleep, thankfully. And he knew he should stop, or at least go to the bathroom. This wasn't right. But he needed it, he couldn't stop now. He was /so/ close. 

Harry groaned quietly and moved his hand hard, quick. His back arched as his whole body felt like it was burning. 

"Fuck. Fuck, Lou" Harry moaned, his voice slacked opened. "Lou, please." 

His eyes widened and his hand stopped when he heard a voice. Louis' voice. 

"What...? Harry, what the fuck are you doing?" Louis asked confused, his eyebrows furrowed deeply as he looked at him 

Harry felt like he wanted to cry. What would Louis think about him now? He was jerking off right there, in the bed next to him. Imagining it was him. He would think he was a perfect. 

"Nothing I... I thought" he rambled, his bottom lip trembling as he took his hand out from his boxers. "I thought you were asleep" he whispered and covered his hand with the pillow, completely embarrassed. "I'm so sorry." He sniffled shakily, a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks 

Louis' eyes softened at that and he shook his head. Harry was so young, so innocent. He was only eighteen and Louis knew he was a virgin. Louis wasn't, of course. He was twenty years old and he had been with both, guys and girls. He had experience. 

"Darling... There's no need to cry" he cooed softly and got up to sit on the edge of Harry's bed. "Don't cry, curly... It's okay." He ran his fingers through Harry's hair sweetly, his heart aching at the sight of his baby crying like that. 

"But I-I... I-I didn't mean to..." Harry said between hiccups and sobbed quietly. "Now you're gonna think I'm a total pervert." 

Louis couldn't think but chuckle at that. "You're the most innocent person I know, Hazza. I don't think you're a pervert only because you were jerking off in your bed. C'mon" Louis whispered softly. 

"But I... I-I was saying your name, right next to you. While you were sleeping" Harry murmured furrowing his eyebrows confused. "Don't you think I'm a pervert?" 

"No, baby" Louis cooed smiling sweetly. "I got a hard on when you were in my lap. I wouldn't think you're a pervert only because of this." 

Harry bit his bottom lip and wiped his eyes nodding slowly. He guessed Louis was right, but he still felt dirty touching himself when Louis was in the sane room. "Sorry, I'm so stupid" he mumbled embarrassed, looking anywhere but Louis. "I... I was thinking about that." 

Louis looked at Harry curiously as he continued playing with the boy's hair to comfort him. He hated seeing him sad. "About what, honey?" He asked, his voice softer than ever. He was usually harsh and teasing with everyone, but not with Harry. Harry was his baby, the one he needed to look after, to make sure was safe and okay. 

"About today" Harry admitted in a whisper, blushing darkly as he did. "About you... You getting hard." 

Louis bit his bottom lip harshly at that. Sometimes it was hard to remember he just couldn't hold Harry against the wall and fuck his brains out. 

"Really?" He asked quietly. "That was why you were moaning my name." 

"Yes" Harry whispered even though it wasn't a question. "I was imagining it was you... The one who was touching me like that." 

"Damn, Harry... You're gonna kill me, I swear" Louis murmured with a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. Harry was so innocent, and so genuinely beautiful. Louis couldn't believe it. He looked down and bit his bottom lip at the way Harry was rubbing his thigh. He was obviously dying to touch himself. To finish. "Are you still hard?" 

Harry blushed darkly again, and nodded. "Yeah..." He answered shyly and sighed. "Sorry. I can go to the bathroom... Sorry" he repeated. 

Louis smiled sweetly and shook his head. He knew he shouldn't, that maybe this would ruin it all. But he couldn't stop himself, he wanted to do this. And he knew Harry wanted to. "Do you want me to help you out?" He asked and bit his bottom lip. Harry just nodded quickly, without hesitation. And he was so pretty, looking at Louis with those wide, innocent eyes and just waiting for him to do something, anything. 

And Louis knew Harry had never than anything with anyone, and that was the reason why he had to go slow. He didn't want to rush Harry into anything or go too fast and scare him away. So, this was a bit of a responsibility for him. 

"Okay. Just tell me if you ever want me to stop, okay?" Louis said softly, only to be sure. Harry just nodded and spread out his legs as an invitation to the other. Louis took a deep breath and rubbed Harry's thighs slowly. 

"Please, Lou" he breathed out, but didn't even think about moving. He just waited for Louis patiently and that was what drove the older guy crazy. The fact that Harry was just there, ready to take what he wanted to give him. 

Louis brushed his thumb over Harry's clothed cock and the curly boy's body flinched with want, his eyes fluttering closed. Louis smirked as he looked at Harry with want, licking his lips. Harry looked so good like that, his lips parted as he let out soft noises. He reacted so pretty to such a slight touch. 

Louis teased him like that for a little bit longer before taking the guy's boxers off, making his cock stand against his belly. "Fuck, baby. You're so hard" he breathed out and sat between Harry's legs. "You got that hard only by thinking about me, huh?" Louis whispered as he wrapped his fingers around the base of the younger boy's cock. Harry nodded quickly and moaned, his toes curling at the pleasure. "Tell me, Haz. Tell me what you were thinking about." 

Harry whimpered at the touch, his back arching in pleasure. He had never been touched like this before, and it felt so good. Better than anything else, mostly because it was Louis the one making him feel like that. 

"I was thinking about... Oh, fuck" Harry cut off himself as Louis teased his balls with his free hand. "Fuck, Lou. I-I. I like that, Lou. Please." Harry begging was the hottest thing Louis had ever heard. He sounded so needy, so submissive in a way no one had ever heard him. 

"Didn't know about that dirty mouth of yours, darling" Louis teased and Harry chuckled breathlessly, whispering a "sorry". Louis smiled and shook his head. "Nothing to apologize for, my love." 

Every time Louis called Harry like that, his heart fluttered with happiness. He loved how sweet and gentle Louis always was with him. He made him feel so safe, even now, when he was all naked and ready for Louis to do anything he wanted with him, he knew he was safe. Because Louis would have never hurt him, he would have never done something he wouldn't have been able to take. 

"What were you saying, baby? You were telling me about what you were thinking, weren't you?" Louis asked softly as he continued working Harry's cock and balls. 

"Yeah" Harry breathed out and bit his bottom lip harshly, making himself focus on answering the question. He just wanted to be good for Louis. "I was thinking about today... When I was in your lap and y-you... you got hard against my bum." He was blushing darkly at he talked, a soft moan leaving from his plump lips every now and then. "I liked it." 

Louis felt his own length thickening as he listened to the boy. He was sure Harry had no idea what this was doing to him, what his words were doing to him and that was the worst part. The hottest part. "Yeah? Why, Haz? Why did you like that?" He asked softly, his hand never stopping. "Tell me, baby. Don't be embarrassed, I want to know." 

"I-I don't know, Lou..." Harry whispered breathlessly, his eyes closed again because it was just too much. 

"C'mon, Hazza. I know you can do better than that. Tell me" Louis encouraged him giving a special hard pump that made Harry moaned louder. 

"I like when, when you hold me that close" the boy started saying. "Y-you make me feel safe and... And I always want to be closer. And when I felt you were... hard" he whispered shyly and Louis smiled. "I realized that you wanted to be closer too." 

Louis looked at Harry fondly because he was just so sweet and it made Louis melt. "I do, baby. Of course I want to be closer to you" he said with a grin on his lips. "And we're closer now, aren't we?" 

Harry moaned quietly and nodded, his eyes closed and his lips parted as his cock twitched into Louis' hold. 

"But I still want to be closer, Lou. I want you closer. Please" he breathed out. 

"I want that too, baby... But this is all we're gonna do for tonight, okay?" Louis whispered softly. He let go Harry's cock for a minute only to lay down next to him, turning to face the younger boy. He ran his fingers through his hair slowly and smiled. 

"Why?" Harry whispered looking at Louis shyly. "I thought... You said you wanted to be closer." 

"I do, Haz... But I don't want to rush you. This will be enough for now" Louis explained as he played with Harry's hair. 

Harry nodded slowly and bit his bottom lip before leaning in to push them against Louis' lips. Louis smiled surprised and cupped Harry's cheek lovingly as he kissed him back. He didn't remember if he had ever kissed anyone this gently, with so much feeling. And he could feel how Harry was melting into him, letting Louis guide him through the kiss. Louis moved a hand down again and continued stroking Harry's erection, which made Harry moan and pant against his lips. 

"Lou" he moaned needy and kissed him deeper, parting his lips for him. "My belly..." He whined a moment later 

Louis smirked at that and hardened his movements, even though he was still being gently, holding Harry close with his free arm. "Do you feel close, baby?" He asked softly and Harry nodded quickly, moaning louder now. The younger boy let out a soft "please" and then he was spurting out all over their bodies, moaning and whimpering high-pitched as he came down from his high. "So good, love. You did so good" Louis whispered after stroking him through his orgasm and then kissed all over Harry's face. The other giggled happily and buried his face into Louis' neck as he caught his breath. 

Louis reached to take a tissue from Harry's nightstand and wiped the cum from their torsos gently. 

"Thank you" Harry whispered with his eyes still closed and his lips against Louis' neck, brushing his sensitive skin as he talked. 

"My pleasure" Louis whispered back with a giggle as he ran his fingers up and down Harry's back so, so gently. 

Harry opened his eyes happily but then frowned as he glanced down at Louis' crotch. 

"You are hard" he said quietly, surprised. As if Harry's noises and the way he reacted to his touch would have been more than enough to make him fully hard. He bit his bottom lip and looked up at Louis. "Please, let me help?" He asked hopefully. 

Louis bit his inner cheek and shook his head, even though he wanted Harry's hands on him so badly. 

"Please, Lou. I want to. I really, really want to. You're not pushing me into nothing I'm not ready for. I promise" Harry said quickly and moved a hand to Louis' crotch slowly. Louis took a deep breath and fluttered his eyes closed. 

"Haz... Don't" he breathed out even though he didn't try to pull back. He wanted this so bad. 

"Let me. Please" Harry whispered as he rubbed Louis' clothed erection gently. He kissed the boy's lips gently and moved his fingertips under the other's boxers. "I want to do this" he breathed and grabbed the base of Louis' cock. 

Louis nodded slowly because he couldn't hold it anymore. He needed this, he was craving Harry's touch. Harry smirked and took Louis' erection out, pulling his boxers down a bit to be more comfortable. He had never done this to anyone else, but he was doing what he knew he liked himself, and he was trying hard. He might have been doing something good, because Louis buried his face into Harry's neck and moaned against his skin. 

"Like this, Lou?" Harry asked in a soft whisper and that only made Louis' cock twitch. 

"Yeah. Fuck, just like that, baby" Louis panted, his hips pushing lightly against Harry's hold. "A bit faster, Hazza." 

Harry nodded quickly, happy to please, and fastened his hand just like Louis had told him to do. This was completely new for him, but he liked it. He liked making Louis feel good. 

"So good, princess. Just like that, don't stop" Louis breathed out and then pulled back to kiss Harry's lips deeply, hungrily, in a way Harry had never been kissed before. Harry moaned into Louis' lips and the other moved his hand over Harry's, making him jerk him off faster. "So fucking close" Louis moaned breathlessly. 

Harry hardened his movement, wanting to help Louis get to his high. He loved seeing Louis like that, moaning against his lips, losing his mind because of him. It would have made him painfully hard if he hadn't just come. 

And then Louis was coming hard all between their bodies, moaning against Harry's lips. He guided Harry's hand so he stroked him through his orgasm and then let him go breathing out a "fuck". 

"Was it okay?" Harry asked hopefully. Louis giggled and opened his eyes to look at the beautiful boy in front of him. 

"Yes, baby. You were amazing" he whispered as he caught his breath. He grabbed another tissue and wiped the cum from their skin. 

Harry bit his bottom lip harshly and looked down, playing lightly with his fingers. Louis frowned looking at the boy and ran his fingers through his curls. 

"Talk to me" he said as softly as he possibly could. 

"I just... I had a lot of fun, and it felt really good. But..." Harry whispered shyly and sighed. "What is going to happen now?" 

Louis' eyes softened at Harry's words and he kissed the tip of the boy's nose lovingly. "What do you want to happen?" He whispered back as he played with Harry's hair. Harry blushed darkly and shrugged. "Tell me." 

"I want to be with you" Harry whispered so quietly that Louis wouldn't have been able to hear him if they hadn't been so close. 

"I want that too" Louis said with a sweet smile on his lips. Harry looked at his eyes to see if he really meant it and gave a bubbly giggle. 

"You do? But what if it doesn't work? We'd still have to live together... Wouldn't that be weird?" 

"Let's hope it does work" Louis whispered and pecked Harry's lips once. "If it doesn't, then we'll worry about it when it happens. Don't be scared, okay?" 

Harry shook his head with a smile on his lips. "I'm never scared when I'm with you."


End file.
